Episode 7831 (22nd May 2017)
Plot Tracy inquires how Dan is and can't believe it when Kerry explains Josh has identified Dan as his attacker. Kerry believes Eric enlisted the help of David or Jacob to attack Josh. Tracy refuses to allow Dan to go down for something she did. Zak, Lisa and Belle bump into Lachlan after collecting Alfie from the vets. Lisa isn't pleased to learn Zak allowed Belle to see Lachlan in return for Lachlan having a word with Chrissie on Zak's behalf. Zak tries, unsuccessfully, to flog the left-over burgers to Moira but she is called away after hearing about a broken gate. Zak is left feeling useless, but suggests he could sell more burgers. Tracy sits at Josh's hospital bedside as Josh wakes up. Josh orders Tracy to leave but she begs him to clear Dan's name. Tracy questions if Josh is scared to admit he was knocked out by a woman before leaving. Robert and Aaron return from their holiday. Robert spots Rebecca and is shocked to learn she hasn't had the termination yet, although is relieved that she has an appointment later this afternoon. Charity overhears Debbie and Rebecca talking business. In the café, Tracy fills Eric in on her visit to the hospital. He desperately tries to talk her out of confessing to the police but Tracy is adamant. Whilst Tracy nips to the loo, Eric removes her phone - containing the incriminating recording - from her bag. Zak explains to Belle that he wanted to make Lisa proud. Lisa appears and tells Zak that if selling burgers will make as much money as he claims, then he should go for it. Belle is upset that Lachlan doesn't want to hang out with her. Tracy pitches up at the police station and confesses to the Desk Officer that she attacked Josh. PC Swirling is sceptical of Tracy's story so Tracy goes to play him the recording but her phone isn't in her bag. David returns to the shop where Eric explains Tracy has gone to the police station to confess she was responsible for the attack. David is dumbfounded. Kerry overhears and decides to take the phone to the police. Eric tries to destroy the device but Kerry picks up the smashed phone and runs off. Charity agrees to keep Debbie and Rebecca using Lawrence's cars to make money a secret so long as they cut her in on their deal. David rushes to the police station and babbles on about Tracy and the tape. Kerry arrives and David begs her not to hand over the phone. Tracy is lead into reception and the three of them argue in front of PC Swirling. Tracy breaks down and confesses. Debbie explains to Charity that she wants to do something legit for once but reluctantly agrees to going into business with her mother. Moira barges into Dale View and confronts clueless Ross about trying to steal from her again but Ross has an alibi. Rebecca calls the abortion clinic and rearranges her missed appointment for tomorrow. Tracy sits crying in a cell alone. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast *Josh - Conner Chapman *Reception Officer - Declan Cooke *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Hotten Road *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Josh's room and corridor *The Woolpack - Exterior, bar and backroom *Church Lane *Dale View - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Police Station - Reception, interview room and cell Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,070,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes